Zombie
by Meylhana
Summary: "Alors tu restes immobile, les bras le long du corps, les yeux ouverts face à l'obscurité, comme pour essayer de discerner la moindre parcelle de lumière. Triste espoir. Tu as beau te boucher les oreilles, tu les entends toujours. Tu as beau fermer les yeux, tu les vois toujours. Leurs lamentations résonnent dans ta tête." OS, Songfic sur Zombie des Cranberries, PAS DE ZOMBIES !


**Titre : **Zombie

**Auteur :** Bibi, c'est-à-dire Meylhana

**Genre : **Hum... Angst ? Drama ? Song-fic, OS

**Disclaimer : **Le personnage utilisé ci-dessous, soit ce cher Ryry d'amour, n'est pas ma propriété mais celle de J.K Rowling. Malgré tout, je le lui emprunte pour lui faire subir les pires sévices, niark niark... La chanson et sa traduction ne sont pas non plus de moi.

**Rating :** T. Juste pour un certain passage du texte.

**Résumé : **"Alors tu restes immobile, les bras le long du corps, les yeux ouverts face à l'obscurité, comme pour essayer de discerner la moindre parcelle de lumière. Triste espoir. Tu as beau te boucher les oreilles, tu les entends toujours. Tu as beau fermer les yeux, tu les vois toujours. Leurs lamentations résonnent dans ta tête."

**Blabla : **Bon, à la base, ça n'aurait pas dû être ça... En fait, j'avais cette chanson qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avais donc décidé de l'exploiter pour écrire un truc. J'avais plutôt pensé à faire quelque chose, genre, un personnage qui se révolte avec une dénonciation de la guerre (ce qu'est cette chanson) mais, à la fin, je me suis retrouvée avec _ça_. En gros, un texte _profond _(hum, hum) qui montre le mal-être et la culpabilité intense du perso... De toute façon, avec moi, ça part toujours en sucette... XD

Bref, un texte pas drôle sur la chanson Zombie des Cranberries.

Petit conseil, lisez en l'écoutant. Il paraît que ça va bien avec, selon ma très chère bêta-lectrice que je remercie beaucoup - même si elle a mis 300 ans avant de lire cet OS... x) - : j'ai nommé **Little Sis'cream **!

Bonne lecture ! (on se donne rendez-vous en bas, ok ?)

* * *

.

**Zombie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tu es allongé, seul sur ton lit, dans l'obscurité. Cette horrible obscurité, tu n'arrives pas à la faire partir. Pourtant, tu aurais voulu te lever et allumer la lumière. Tout faire pour qu'elle disparaisse. Mais les ténèbres avaient depuis longtemps envahi la pièce.

_Another __head __hangs __lowly_

_( __Une __autre __tête __pend __tristement__ )_

Alors tu restes immobile, les bras le long du corps, les yeux ouverts face à l'obscurité, comme pour essayer de discerner la moindre parcelle de lumière.

Triste espoir.

Mais, tu n'abandonnes pas car le noir est le refuge de tes souvenirs. Car lorsque vient la nuit, ils apparaissent.

_Child __is __slowly __taken_

_( __L__'__enfant __est __emporté __lentement__ )_

Et ils sont là, comme d'habitude, brisant le silence qui s'était établi.

Comme tous les soirs, tu entends leurs cris ; comme toutes les nuits, tu les entends pleurer. Leurs lamentations résonnent dans ta tête.

_And __the __violence __caused __such __silence_

_( __Et __la __violence __cause __un __tel __silence__ )_

Tu as beau te boucher les oreilles, tu les entends toujours.

Tu as beau fermer les yeux, tu les vois toujours.

Ils reviennent, quoi que tu fasses. C'est qu'ils sont tenaces, tu sais ; ils t'en veulent, tu ne les as pas sauvés, alors ils reviennent te raconter leurs rêves, leurs projets d'avenir qu'ils ne réaliseront jamais.

_Who __are __we __mistaken __?_

_( __A __qui __la __faute__ ? )_

Mais ils retournent vers toi, comme toujours. Comme une vague qui reviendrait s'écraser jour après jour, toujours plus grosse, toujours plus...

_But __you __see__, __it__'__s __not __me__, __it__'__s __not __my __family_

_( __Mais __tu __vois__, __ce __n__'__est __pas __moi__, __ce __n__'__est __pas __ma __famille__ )_

Tu veux qu'ils partent parce que tu ne les connais pas, que tu ne les connais plus. Tu les as oublié, ils te faisaient tellement mal... Ils te rappelaient ton passé, ils te rappelaient tes combats.

_In __your __head__, __in __your __head __they __are __fighting_

_( __Dans __ta __tête__, __dans __ta __tête __ils __combattent__ )_

Les sorts qui fusaient, les armes qui sortaient des poches de leurs propriétaires.

Armes à feu, armes blanches, armes rouge sang.

_With __their __tanks __and __their __bombs_

_( __Avec __leurs __tanks __et __leurs __bombes__ )_

Et lorsque l'adversaire était trop résistant, vous lâchiez tout pour vous battre à mains nues. Les ongles griffaient les visages, les mains serraient, serraient des cous, les poings laissaient des traces rouges sur le corps, et les doigts tiraient, arrachaient les organes vitaux.

Et l'eau rouge ruisselait.

_And __their __bombs __and __their __guns_

_( __Et __leurs __bombes __et __leurs __armes__ )_

Tu sens de l'eau sur ton visage. Mais ce sont leurs larmes qui coulent sur tes joues, pas les tiennes.

Surtout pas les tiennes.

Car, toi, tu es en vie. Car, toi, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer, parce que ta peine est immense mais la leur encore plus.

_In __your __head__, __in __your __head__, __they __are __crying_

_( __Dans __ta __tête__, __dans __ta __tête __ils __pleurent__ )_

Alors tu serres les dents et tu retiens les perles salées qui veulent former un ruisseau sur ton visage ; alors tu souris et tes paumes te font mal, tes ongles laissent des entailles rouges sur ta peau. Mais ta souffrance n'est rien face à la leur.

Alors tu souris.

_In __your __head__, __in __your __head_

_( __Dans __ta __tête__, __dans __ta __tête__ )_

Tu souris à t'en faire péter la mâchoire. Tu souris pour toutes ces personnes tombées au combat, tous ces enfants qui avaient des rêves mais qui sont morts, leur peluche préférée entre les bras.

Appelant leurs parents à l'aide.

_Zombie__, __zombie__, __zombie_

Mais eux avaient déjà rendu leur dernier souffle car voir leur enfant tomber était un supplice trop terrible. Les voir tomber dans la boue et le sang, les larmes roulant sur leurs joues.

Car eux ont le droit de pleurer.

Pas toi.

Alors tes yeux restent secs.

_What__'__s __in __your __head__, __in __your __head_

_( __Qu__'__y __a__-__t__-__il __dans __ta __tête__ ?_

_Dans __ta __tête__ )_

Tu les vois, leurs yeux ouverts te regardent.

Tu les entends, leurs voix brisées te parlent.

_Zombie__, __zombie__, __zombie_

Mais tu ne les touches pas car en réalité, ils ne sont déjà plus là. Disparus, le corps mutilé... Tu n'as pas osé les regarder. Ce jour là, à la toute fin, tu n'as pas osé. Parce que les cadavres d'enfants sont si difficiles à supporter. Parce que les yeux de leur familles étaient si vides.

_Another __mother__'__s __breakin__'_

_( __Une __autre __mère __brisée__, )_

Alors tu as fui, comme un lâche. Tu as voulu te sauver loin, loin de ces cris, loin de ces pleurs, loin, loin...

_Heart __is __taking __over_

_( __Le __cœur __est __dépassé__ )_

Mais la fuite n'est qu'une autre épreuve. Elle n'était là que pour te donner un espoir désespéré, qui se brise le jour où elle n'est plus d'aucune utilité. Mais la fuite s'en fiche, elle, elle en a connu d'autres.

_When __the __violence __causes __silence_

_( __Quand __la __violence __cause __le __silence__ )_

Alors elle t'abandonne et l'obscurité récupère son bien et l'espoir s'envole à la recherche d'une autre victime. Car l'espoir aussi est cruel et, une fois perdu, tu ne l'as jamais retrouvé.

_We __must __be __mistaken_

_( __Nous __devons __être __dans __l__'__erreur__ )_

Cependant, tu pries. Tu pries comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait. Tu pries pour qu'ils partent, tu supplies qu'ils te laissent tranquille. D'ailleurs, tu ne sais même pas qui tu pries. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, du moment que tout s'arrête.

_It__'__s __the __same __old __theme __since__ 1916_

_( __C__'__est __le __même __vieux __thème __depuis__ 1916 )_

Tu revoies, tu la revis encore et encore, jamais ça ne s'arrête.

Tu te revoies encore, debout au milieu des corps, te battre pour survivre.

_In __your __head__, __in __your __head __they__'__re __still __fighting_

_( __Dans __ta __tête__, __dans __ta __tête__, __ils __combattent __encore__ )_

"Ils sont blessés !" ils avaient crié, "Ils sont blessés !".

Alors même que les enfants se mourraient sur le sol, tu avais continué la bataille. Tu ne t'étais pas arrêté pour les soigner, tu ne t'étais pas arrêté pour les rassurer, tu avais continué de rendre coups pour coups à tes adversaires, la rage au ventre.

_With __their __tanks __and __their __bombs_

_( __Avec __leurs __tanks __et __leurs __bombes__ )_

_And __their __bombs __and __their __guns_

_( __Et__l eurs __bombes__, __et __leurs __armes__ )_

Et, lorsque tout avait pris fin, tu t'étais posté près d'eux, alors qu'on les transportait.

"Ils sont blessés" tu avais dit. Mais leurs yeux étaient ouverts et vides. Mais le sang s'écoulait sur leur petit corps et leurs poitrines ne bougeaient plus.

_In __your __head__, __in __your __head __they __are __dying__..._

_( __Dans __ta __tête__, __dans __ta __tête__, __ils __meurent__ … )_

"Ils sont blessés !" tu avais hurlé. Et les gens autour de toi pleuraient, leurs sanglots déchiraient le silence de la nuit. Car là aussi, l'obscurité était présente...

_In __your __head__, __in __your __head_

_( __Dans __ta __tête__, __dans __ta __tête__ )_

Alors tu avais ri.

Tu avais éclaté de rire. Un rire hystérique, grinçant, un rire horrible.

Tu n'y croyais pas.

_Zombie__, __zombie__, __zombie_

Alors, tu avais continué de rire, rire à t'en écorcher la gorge. Tu riais comme un fou et les autres pleuraient. Et lorsqu'on les avait recouvert de terre, tu avais murmuré.

"Ils sont blessés...".

_What__'__s __in __your __head__, __in __your __head_

_( __Qu__'__y __a__-__t__-__il __dans __ta __tête__ ? )_

Mais le jour se lève et tu n'as toujours pas dormi. Tu te lèveras peut-être, si tu en as la force. Tu sortiras sûrement pour t'abreuver du soleil.

Cependant, tu sais que, le soir arrivé, tu reviendras dans cette même chambre, tu t'allongeras sur ce même lit. Et tu resteras les yeux ouverts dans le noir, et ils reviendront encore...

_Zombie__, __zombie__, __zombie_

**_._**

* * *

Héhéhé ! Je vous ai foutu le vague à l'âme, hein ! Non ? Comment ça non ? Vous n'êtes pas sans cœur quand même...

Sinon, qu'en dites-vous ? Personnellement, je me dis qu'avec la guerre qu'il a dû faire, ça a forcément laissé des séquelles. Physiques ou psychologiques, peut importe. En tout cas, on en ressort pas indemne.

C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Harry Potter et, franchement, j'ai adoré l'utiliser. Je pense qu'un nouveau truc sur lui pointera bientôt le bout de son nez.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ^^.

Pour les reviews anonymes, les réponses se feront comme d'hab' sur mon profil.

A bientôt,

Meylhana, psychopathe en liberté (^_^)"


End file.
